Goodbye My Lover
by milliehoyt
Summary: Songfic. A one shot that turned into more. What happens when Jordan learns Woody has moved on? How will she react? Recently Updated!
1. Goodbye My Lover

**Disclaimer:** As many FanFiction writers, i too wish i owned crossing jordan, but no such luck. I just get to enjoy the ride. 

**Author's Note:** I really get inspired by music when it comes to cj. I was planning on making this a one shot, but if i get good reviews i might continue, or if i decide i feel like it.

She hadn't talked to him for what felt like months, but was in actuality only a couple of weeks. They hadn't talked about their relationship since she invited him in that one night. If only he had said yes. Why couldn't he have said yes. Shit, I mean he rushed me for years, but now it's too soon. But this was not the first time he fused. He was a little reluctant the time after he gave me back my mother's necklace that had gotten stolen, and of course there was that time…less than a year ago in the hosp… No, I don't let myself go there. Maybe it was my own doing, maybe I did deserve it. I knew he loved me, that couldn't be without me, but I never showed how I felt. I just led him on, but I couldn't form the words. They just wouldn't come. I felt I loose control of my emotions. Whatever, I still needed to see him if not only for the case, but for myself.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

I walked into the station. He was nowhere in sight. I walked to his desk, but still I couldn't find him. Maybe I just stay here and wait, but I'm not the waiting type. I walk the down the hall of the station, I see Lu's door. She is such a nice person, I usually don't do well with other women, but she was so so so… comforting. Well I would knock, but its slightly open. I doubt she'll mind. I'll just walk in.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me_.

His arms around her. His lips pressing against hers. They are in a mad heat of passion that seemed, well he didn't even kiss me that way ever. They see me, before any of us can say a word; I do what I do best. RUN, run far, far away.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the Mother of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you_.

I don't know where to go. I don't want to go back to the morgue. I want to be alone and away from the world. I don't want to go to my apartment, too many memories of too many men. I need to find somewhere anywhere that will take away my pain. Church worked once upon a time, but it won't solve this problem. I rush in my car. I head for nowhere, anywhere but here, where I am. I just drive up 93, with no direction. My tears overwhelm. WHY? Why did he kiss her? Why did he say no the other night? Why did I say no so many times more? Why was I so reluctant? What's wrong with me? Am I eternally cursed? Was I meant to be alone for ever? What kind of life would I have alone, maybe it would be better off if I didn't exist. N I can't think like that! My morgue family loves me, but why doesn't he? I gave myself to him. I risked everything to be with him, but I guess it was just too late and not enough. I love him. I should have told him so. My tears stream down my face, a waterfall of salt and pain. They cloud my vision. I see, I think, a deer. I swerve, I can't be a killer! He's safe and so am… "HONK"

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

I see bright lights. They are the colors of the rainbow all mixed in one, but it's a rainbow in a lightning storm. Dangerous, but beautiful. My head goes forward, and now it hurts, but I can't move. I feel sleepy, but as a doctor I know I can't loose consciousness. My eyes flutter. My mind wanders; it brings me back to him. I should have told him so long ago, the truth. He never knew, and now might not ever._  
_  
_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

I hang on as long as I can. I can only feel the beat in my head. I know I should feel more pain. I know something is wrong. I love him; I love him more than anyone. Why did I have to wait? Why did have to be so selfish? I wish he were here. I wish he could be my hero and rescue me. My eyes stop fluttering and just close. My mind sleeps, but dreams of him. Of our love. Of what could have been.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._


	2. Damaged By Love

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I started writing this chapter the day after i published the first, but life got in the way of me finishing it. I forgot to thank someone important in the first chapter. Thank You James Blunt for writing and singing the beautiful song 'Goodbye My Lover'. I don't own the song or the characters, though both would be nice.

She opened her eyes to see a pretty, grief counselor smiling at her.

"Hey Jordan, welcome back"

"How long have I been out?"

She was hooked up to what seemed like hundreds of machines. She couldn't feel that that much pain, expect for a throbbing headache.

"72 hours. We were all praying you would wake up"

"Yeah I guess it worked"

The two smiled at each other. There was a deep connection between them of comfort and understanding.

"Lilly, why can't I feel my hands?" Jordan said.

She tried to touch Lilly with her hand, but she couldn't cause any movement. It was like her whole lower body was numb.

"LILLY! Please, tell me why!"

"Its okay Jordan, its just from the accident"

"Am I going to stay like this? Oh PLEASE NO! PLEASE. TELL ME, AM I? LILLY"

Jordan was shouting so the whole hospital could hear, she probably woke up patients who had been in comas for years.

Garret walked in to see about all the noise.

"Jordan, what's wrong. Are you okay? Jordan"

She wouldn't respond. She stared into space. No movement. She was just frozen in time.

Jordan's doctors had heard the noise too. They wanted to check on her now that she was awake. They made lily and Garrett leave.

There was another person outside Jordan's door who heard the yelling too.

When he had gotten the call, he rushed to the hospital as fast as he could, probably just as fast as she did for him. She was already in surgery, so he decided to call Dr. Macy and inform him and the rest of the group of what was happening. He just waited around for what seemed like hours. He finally understood how she had felt. How much she had hurt. He couldn't believe what a schmuck he had been that day. Once, Dr. Macy, Lilly, Nigel, and Bug had all arrived, they waited some more. Every once in a while, he would feel on of their stares on him. He knew what they were thinking.

"Now, you know it felt" But it was much worse for woody. He knew he was partially to blame for the accident. She would have never been in her car, speeding away if she hadn't seen him and lug kissing. Is this Karma? They weren't kindling "Karma is a Bitch", but Jordan didn't deserve this. She told the truth, but ended up only getting her heart broken. She deserved so much more. Know, besides never walking again she may never, be able to use her hands again. After, woody had talked to the doctor; he couldn't believe what had happened. There was 50 chance that Jordan would be a paraplegic, and there was a 75 chance she would never walk again. He didn't like the odds for him when he was injured, but this was much worse. Her spine had been broken in the crash.  
The guilt was eating him up inside, but how was he to now Jordan was going to be there. They had barely had a conversation in weeks. He still had feeling for her, but while they're detachment, he had also fallen for Lu. She was so bright, pretty, and smart. They had sparks from the beginning, even if he was being an ass at first. They had had their first kiss a few weeks back, and then started spending almost all their free time together. She was easy to get along with and fun to be around. He was mad Jordan had found out this way, there could have been a million other ways that would have been better, but he thought Lu might be the one. But even with this knowledge, he still had extreme guilt. Ever since Jordan came out of surgery he hadn't gone into see her. He was afraid of how she would look. Of how vulnerable she would be. Of how much it would break his heart. He knew he had to do it soon, but then she woke up and had the horrible reaction. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. He thought he was bad, when he couldn't use his legs, but this was a hundred times worse. He had no idea who she was going to deal with this. Jordan was such an independent person. She hated to depend on anyone, now she might have no choice. He watched her doctors leave her room. He could they were tried, from long days and seeing so much pain. Lilly and Garrett went to get coffee. He told them he would stay. He breathed in a long slow breath and decided to face his fear.

He could hear his feet on cold hard floors of the hospital. He slowly opened her door. She was lying there so peacefully, yet the sound of the machines could have woken up the dead. He didn't want to bother her, so he just stood there starring at her beauty. She could have been one of DaVinci's paintings. She looked like a piece of artwork. He couldn't see her cuts or scrapes, only her beauty. He went over to her, lightly kissed her forehead, and then walked out back into the quiet, somber hallway, wishing things had gone differently.


	3. Note

Author's Note: I forgot to thank BrOwnI'dGirl, black.n.blu, and WIWJ for reviewing. THANK YOU!  I really appreciated it. This is my first fic so I really enjoy the input. More reviews, faster the chapters.


	4. Love Hurts

**Author's Note**: Thank You to those who reviewed! I appreciated it. This chapter is just a link to better chapters that are yet to come. I had to do this so there are no missing pieces, but its still pretty good. I still don't own cj, though i really would like to.

Jordan woke up in haze of drowsiness. She looked around her empty hospital room contemplating her situation. She hadn't felt this helpless and alone in years, since her mother had died. All the other life threatening situations she had been in her life were nothing compared to this. She had no control over what was happening and she hated it. She was also very alone. She knew she had friends from work she could count on, but they all had their own lives. Her father was long gone and hadn't been heard from in over a year. She had no husband or boyfriend to count on, no family. She felt worthless. She could always take care of herself, but know she couldn't help herself and she couldn't figure her way out of this. She felt herself sweating and tears starting to form. She closed her eyes to relax. She tried to listen to her beating of her heart, but all she heard was machines. She had to find the strength in her self to survive and fight.

For the next few weeks there wasn't much improvement in her health. She still had no movement in her legs or arms even though she had gone through numerous surgeries. The doctors had recommended moving her to a rehab center. She really didn't mind because it wouldn't be any different than the hospital expect more private. Lilly vowed to come visit her every day, though its not like hadn't already. Lilly showered Jordan with so much attention, that it had hurt Lilly's relationship with Jeffrey Brandau and they had broken up. Lilly was heart broken, but she realized she was better off. She spent all her attention on Jordan. Lilly's motherly instinct had shown lately more than ever. Everyone from the morgue had spent plenty of time with Jordan. If anyone had free time, they would always go see her. She had seen all her friends; expect the one that she missed the most. Woody. She hadn't seen him since that fateful afternoon. She replayed the scene in her head many times. She could still his lips on Lu's. His arms around hers. As much as the kiss had hurt her, she still missed him. Plus, that kiss could have been a one-time thing. She at least hoped it was. She tried to think about other things, but her mind always traveled back to him.

A few days later she was moved to the Northeastern Medical Rehab Facility. Her room was nice, quiet, and quaint. Lilly had filled her room with flowers and get-well cards, hoping the good aura would rub off on Jordan. She settled in nicely when Woody came to visit. He walked in the door, wearing a beautiful blue sweater that matched his eyes. His was hair messy, but still sexy. She wanted to move her legs and arms legs toward him, but she realized she couldn't no matter had bad she desired it. He walked over to her bed, with a smile on his face.

"Hey" he said. He just stood there for a moment waiting for her reaction.

"Hey, back" she said.

"So how you feeling?'

"oh well, just like I got hit by a truck" she laughed, but his face didn't show the same humor.

He looked around, trying to think of the words to say her.

She was easily frustrated, even more than usual.

"Are you going to say anything or just stand there staring?"

He didn't respond

"Fine than, I'll state the ask the unavoidable question. Was the kiss with Lu a one time thing?"

He looked at her with sad eyes, that were as deep as the ocean.

"is that yes or no?" she asked

"No"

"Oh" she said. "Do you love her?"

He took few seconds. He couldn't look at her in the eyes, he watched the birds play outside her winds.

"I don't know, maybe"

"You don' know! How do you not know?" She could hear the anger building in her voice.

"Jordan this is very hard…I have feeling for her, sexual and emotional. Is that what you want to her. Huh?" He felt bad yelling at her, but she always seemed know how to push his buttons.

She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. She hated that he had these feelings for someone else, but she somehow felt he was better off.

"I'm glad you do. It will make this much easier. You need to pick her. She can give you children and a home and someone to share your life with." The tears were flowing down her cheeks. and they had also formed on his cheeks too. "You are better off with her. You know I love you and always will, but I don't know how long I'll be around and even if I am, I can't give you the life you deserve. But never forget I loved you and that everything I ever said I meant"

She couldn't stop the tears from coming and she couldn't wipe them away. Woody got a Kleenex and brought it over. He slowly and gently brushed her cheeks.

"Jordan its not that easy of decision. I have feeling for you too, but I have to sort out all my emotions"

"No you don't, there are no options. You have to pick Lu. She can give you everything you have always wanted"

"Jordan, its not that easy I have to…"

"No, stop woody, if that hard of decision than you must no love me that much. I don't want you to waste your time on someone you don't obviously don't completely love"

He just stared at her in wonderment. She closed her eyes and told him to just go be with Lu.

"I'll be fine, you need her more than I need you"

He couldn't fight with her, he didn't have patience to and was afraid of what he would say. He got up and left. He turned back once more to look at the woman he truly did love, but didn't completely understand.

What she had just did, broke her heart. She knew she loved him, but she couldn't let him ruin his life. He would grow tired of taking care of her and end up resenting her and she would resent him for that. Everyone was better off this way. She told herself twenty thousand times a day, but every time deep in her heart she regretted what she did. She couldn't worry about him right now; she had to think about her own future and surviving this accident. She worried about her abilities to function, but she couldn't feel pain in her legs or her arms, just in her heart.

I'm sorry if this was cliche, but i promise the story will get better. Again still just an inbetween area. More woody/lu and woody/jordan drama. Also, jordan and lu will meet again, but maybe not as you expect.


	5. Fire and Rain

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Life got in the way, mostly Spring Break and school, one of which is so much more enjoyable. Enjoy the story, well as much as possible considering its storyline right now. I'll try to update soon. **PLEASE REVIEW!** It would be greatly appreciated.

Woody couldn't believe what he had just done. He banged his hands against the steering wheel, taking out all his anger on his car. He could still see the hurt in her eyes. God, why had been so stupid. He loved Jordan, but he had lived in the moment, not thinking just following his urges.

Lu called him a day earlier, and told him she was late and she was afraid she was pregnant. She was going to go to the doctor to confirm it. He had feelings for Lu, but he wasn't sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but now he felt he no choice. The good Midwest boy inside of him was telling him that he had to stay with Lu and raise their child together, but his heart broke inside. He had decided to visit Jordan, to try to make peace, but it only made things worse, and now he wanted her even more. He had royally screwed up.

In the midst of his angst his phone started buzzing.

"Hoyt…Yeah I'll be there in a little".

Nigel walked in through the entrance of the hospital carrying pink carnations for Jordan. He thought they might cheer her up, and if not he pop out some of his jokes. He ran to get the elevator before the doors closed.

"Hold it. Hold on!"

"Whoa, that was close" he turned and looked at woman standing next to him. "Oh, hullo Tallulah"

"Hello Nigel"

They stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence. Nigel was tapping his foot to the quiet musk. The door beeped open.

"Tallulah isn't this your stop?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sorry. Bye."

Nigel was curious of what she was doing here, maybe a case or even family. Then he saw a sign that said Obstetrics.

" Holy Mary in the Manger. Tallulah is pregnant," Nigel said to himself.

Is it Woody's? Does Jordan know? Nigel had so many questions. Maybe it was just a case. Yeah, that was it. He would not say a word about this to Jordan.

He finally got off on Jordan's floor and got to her room.

"Hullo Luv. How are you doing today?"

"Okay"

But he could see from her face that something was bothering her.

"Jordan, truthfully what's wrong?"

He pulled up a chair by her bed and listened intently.

" Woody came to just me and…"

"And?"

" And well I think he is in love with someone else."

"Lu?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You know me I always pick up on all the gossip"

"Well, it seems he would be happy with her, and I think he has made up his mind that he is going to be with her and probably for the long haul"

"Maybe he doesn't have a choice," Nigel said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"It wasn't anything you said 'maybe he doesn't have a choice"

"Well if you heard why did you ask me what I said?"

"Don't change the subject. Nigel, why did you say that?"

"Well, its just…I saw… I saw Lu on the Obstetrics floor."

" Do you think she is pregnant?"

"It's possible"

Jordan just stared off into space, contemplating the situation. She felt anger growing inside, but she had no right to be feeling it. Woody could do whatever he wants, or whomever he wants.

Nigel was watching the Jordan's motionless body, and then he saw her finger slightly move.

"Jordan!"

"Oh my god Nigel! Did you see that?"

"Yes Jordan!" Nigel was speechless for the first time in his life. Happiness overwhelmed him. Jordan was smiling too. At the same time she thought she had lost all hope, it was regained in another way. He anger may have saved her.

Woody walked across the perfectly manicured lawn. It was the perfect dream house, a white picket fence, nice suburban two-story home, and a beautiful flower garden. It right out of a WB show. He entered the house, and saw the end of the utopia. A beautiful young woman was lying dead on the floor. Her lush dark brown hair was draped over her face and specked with her own blood. The red destroyed her pink sweater and white skirt; the worst stain was by her chest, where the bullet hole was located. She seemed about late 20's, and he could see she was married from the wedding ring set on her left hand.

"What do you have Bug"

"Woman, late 20's. We found her ID, and her name is Erin Moreno-Abrams. Exact age is 27. From what we can tell, she was married."

"We need to call her husband in"

"Yeah, he's on his way to morgue, which is where I need to get to. I'll tell you more later."

"Thanks Bug, really"

Woody was in a really lousy mood, but he was thankful for all bug did. Right now, he really felt grateful for things of his past. He missed how things used to be. He felt so lost and confused. He had no idea where things were going to take him, but he knew he would marry Lu if she were carrying his child. It was the right thing, no matter how much it hurt. I mean it wasn't like there wasn't any chemistry between him and Lu, he had feelings for her. He could make himself love her it was possible. His phone started buzzing again.

"Hoyt"

"Woody, it's Lu"


	6. Bold As Love

**Author's Note**: I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW! Positive or Constructive, both are fine.

Lu had told Woody to meet her at Trudy's Café. When he walked in, he saw she already had a both and walked over to her.

"Hi" he said meekly and he sat down across from her.

"Hi"

"So…what happened?"

"I'm not pregnant".

He heard himself let out a breath of relief. They just sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you have anything to say?" she asked.

"What can I say?"

"Ok, well then I'll go first. I don't know about you, but I think from your breathing I can tell you are relieved too. I mean I didn't really think I was ready for that step, plus I relationship wasn't that serious. At least I didn't see it that way. To me we were just having fun, nothing more. Now, I think between this scare and the accident, well they are signs that we shouldn't be together".

She felt so guilty about Jordan's accident. It haunted her every day, and she hated that it took herself so long to finally end things with Woody. Their relationship had only created disaster.

"Woody, I'm usually pretty sensible, but these things are huge arrows pointing out that this relationship is for the worst. I really hope accept this, because no matter what you say it's over."

Woody relieved, but also hurt. Did have more feelings for Lu then she did for him. He felt used, but I guess that was another smack of karma.

Lu got up gave woody and kiss on the forehead, and then walked out the door, for good.

For the next few weeks, Jordan got progressively better. She soon was able to move both her arms and use them as normal, but every now then she still got numbness in them. Her doctors were optimistic about her recovery and she was too. She felt a new found happiness, her depression became milder and her hope was up. Though, every now and then she still felt the loss of Woody. She had heard through Nigel that Lu was in fact no pregnant and she and Woody were spending little time together. This actually upset her more. Why didn't he visit her? She wondered if he truly just didn't want her anymore. Jordan missed him, but if that were how felt, then she would deal and move on. She couldn't spend her time pining for someone who didn't want her back.

Since he and Lu had parted, Woody had thrown himself into his work. He had spent most of his time working on the Moreno-Abrams case. Her husband had seemed to be filled with anguish, but he was considered a prime suspect. The couple had been married only a year and from all their friends' perspectives, seemed very happy. There was only one catch. Erin came from a very wealthy family, but she had decided that all her trust fund money would be put away for later in life, for use when her and her husband were retired. She wanted to make her own money and be self-dependent. If anything were to happen to her, all of it would go to her husband or if she had children to them. She and her husband made a good living each, she was child psychologist and he was Real Estate Broker. They lived quite comfortably. The police hadn't found a murder weapon yet and of course Mr. Abrams prints were all over the house, but he lived their so that didn't tie him to the murder. No other prints or DNA had been found. Theodore Abrams was the only suspect. Woody had finally been able to convince his chief to let him bring Theodore Abrams in for questioning. If this guy really did murder his young wife, Woody wanted a piece of him.

"Mr. Abrams where were you on Monday May 8, 2006 at about 12:30 P.M.?"

"I already told you I was already at my office."

"But there was no one there to verify?"

"The secretaries and my two partners were out to lunch."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I had a lot of work to do. We were closing on a big deal and I needed to get the paperwork down by 4:00."

"So you were just there working?"

"Yes! Detective, I did not kill my wife. I loved her more than anything. She meant the world to me."

"Well I'm not denying she didn't mean everything to you, but how far would you go to become a millionaire."

"Right now, I make pretty good money, I'm not far from becoming a millionaire. I wouldn't need to kill my wife to become one."

"Yeah, but if you got her money you wouldn't need to work to become a millionaire. No more missed lunches because of paperwork. You could live the easy life."

"Detective! My wife was my life. When we got in arguments, I apologized seconds after. I hated to see my wife in any pain what so ever!" Brad calmed down slightly and then in almost a whisper he asked "Detective have you ever loved someone so much that it hurt? Well that is how much I loved my wife. So many things stood in our way, but we never let any of them stop our love. Her parents didn't like me at first, but we never gave up and they grew to love me. Erin was offered a job at a prestigious clinic in New York, but I was getting my start here and was moving my way up pretty fast. She decided to stay. We couldn't bare the distance. Detective, true love always overcomes all the obstacles. You cannot be selfish and be madly in love. You have to make compromises and take care of you love. I loved my wife more than anything. My heart was shattered to a million pieces when died. I wouldn't have done something so horrible to someone I love. I just wouldn't be right. You love your loved ones, you don't hurt them."

Woody was speechless. He let Mr. Abrams talk on; he didn't have heart to stop him. Everything he said was so true. Too bad he hadn't realized this sooner and ruined his own life. God, why couldn't he be as noble as this man?

"Mr. Abrams, well since there is nothing more to do. I guess you're free to go, but you're still a suspect so go on some random vacation."

Jordan was watching General Hospital in her room. Soap Operas were now one of her secret indulgences. They actually made her feel somewhat normal. Her life almost seemed simple compared to the characters on the shows.

"Hello"

Jordan turned to see a pretty blonde standing in her doorway.

"Hi" Jordan said with a forced smile.

"Jordan… I should… should of come sooner to visit you. I'm so sorry about what happened that night. I mean if I knew you were there, well then I might of… well I just would have been more discrete."

"Lu, this wasn't your fault. It was my own stupidity."

"But what I did caused you to do the stupid mistake. I mean your such a nice person, and you were always so nice to me and how did I repay you."

"He was fair ground, I shouldn't have been spying around. Anyways this can go on forever, the should of's or would of's. Lu I don't blame you at all. I still think you are nice and kind person."

"Thank you. That means a whole lot to me. But there was another reason I came."

"Oh really, what?"

"I was really stupid and blind during my. My tryst with Woody. I should have seen it earlier, or realized earlier. I never saw how much he loved you. It didn't really dawn on me till after the accident."

"Why? I mean I have barely seen him or heard from him."

"He was miserable after. I hardly ever saw him smile, and even sometimes at night I heard him cry. It broke my heart. I could tell he missed you so much, he was just to scared to do anything about it."

"Why are you telling me this? There is nothing I can do unless he actually makes a move."

"You can forgive him. I really think he needs to hear it. He loves you so much and the guilt is eating him alive. Just call him and tell him. Then maybe he'll get some balls, excuse my language, and actually tell you what he feels. Just please call him."

"I'll think about it."

"Please, Jordan."

"Ok."

"Bye Jordan"

"Bye Lu... Thank you, for everything"

Lu smiled and then turned out the door.


	7. This Strange Effect

**Author's Note**: Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!

Woody slammed his door and through his keys on his kitchen counter. He couldn't stop thinking about what Abrams had said. He was right, but why had it taken Woody so long to realize it. Woody had been too selfish too many times. Even when he was pursuing Jordan he was acting selfishly, he wanted her and he didn't think about if she was ready to want him. He also knew that Jordan was selfish at times too, but recently he had been the biggest offender. Now things will never be the same.

Woody needed to relax. He decided to follow one of his dad's old rituals. He got a Heineken out of the fridge. Then, he went over to the record player that he has kept over the years. It made him feel in the touch with past. He put an old Kinks record on, and then he sat in his comfy chair. The Kinks usually did the trick. The first track started. He recognized it immediately: Where have all the good times gone?

_Well, lived my life and never stopped to worry 'bout a thing  
Opened up and shouted out and never tried to sing  
Wondering if I'd done wrong  
Will this depression last for long?_

_Won't you tell me  
Where have all the good times gone?  
Where have all the good times gone?_

_Well, once we had an easy ride and always felt the same  
Time was on our side and I had everything to gain  
Let it be like yesterday  
Please let me have happy days_

_Won't you tell me  
Where have all the good times gone?  
Where have all the good times gone?_

He had heard enough. He ran to the player and stopped it. He couldn't take it, he needed to get away from the problems. He turned over the record to make sure that song wouldn't play. He sat back down, took another drink, and listened. The first song on side B, started. He recognized it too: This Strange Effect. It was a nice slow song.

_You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it. _

_You make my world seem right,  
You make my darkness bright, oh yes,  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
And I like it._

_And I like the way you kiss me,  
Don't know if I should.  
But this feeling is love, and I know it,  
That's why I feel good._

_You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it._

_You make my world seem right,  
You make my darkness bright, oh yes,  
You've got this strange effect on me,  
And I like it.  
And I like it.  
And I like it._

Woody felt the tears on his cheeks. This song summed everything he ever felt about Jordan. Oh God, did he miss her. He loved her so much. Why had been such a shmuck and fucked everything up. He needed her. He needed to kiss her, feel her, be with her. He knew what he had to do. He got up, grabbed his keys, and ran out the door. He ran into the rain to find his car, and then sped off. He hoped he was doing the right thing. He hoped she would love him back.


	8. Somebody To Love

A/N: I finally decided to pick up this story, after one great reviewer, lbcjfan, kindly asked. I'm practically iced in my house, so i decided why not. Thank to those who read, and especially to those who review. I appreciate the support and help. BTW in the timeline it's now about five months after the accident. PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

Woody ran up the stairs to Jordan's room, not even waiting for the elevator. He sped past the reception desk and to the closed door of her room. He took a deep a breath, and then opened the door. 

To his shock the room was empty, expect for the sterile bed and other furniture. He walked back out the door and checked the room number to make sure he was in the right room. 'Room 317', yes he was.

He walked back to reception desk.

"Excuse me," he politely asked one of the nurses.

"Yes, sir?"

"I was wondering if Jordan Cavanaugh was still checked in here."

"Well, sir, I can't disclose that."

"Come one please," he begged.

"No sir, it violates the rules."

Woody thought for a moment, and then asked, "Well can you tell me if there is anyone in room 317?" he asked, putting to good use his cute, puppy blue eyes.

"Well…no…not any more," the nurse finally answered. "The former patient went home."

"Thank you."

Woody finally got his answer, but he wasn't satisfied. He rushed back down the stairs to his car. He abruptly started the car and headed over Jordan's apartment.

* * *

She was lying on her couch, just staring at her ceiling thinking about everything that has happened. Jordan had been released, on the condition of daily therapy sessions. She, now, had an easier time walking, but she had use a chain. She felt like on old lady, but heck, it was better than a walker. Her friends had helped her bring her things back home, and helped her settle in. They wanted to stay to make sure she was okay, but she needed time to be alone, to reconnect with herself. She couldn't believe she got here. She really had thought she was doomed. Jordan had a new respect for miracles. Her legs still ached, but that was so much better than not feeling anything. She applied that lesson in both her physical health and mental health.

* * *

Woody got out of his blue ford (police issure) and jumped the steps to the door of her apartment building. He ran up the stairs ignoring the elevator once again. He approached her door.

* * *

She wished she had taken more chances with Woody, she wished she told him how she felt so much earlier. Jordan had so many 'What if's', but she realized she was acting Monday morning quarterback like. If she really wanted anything to happen, now, she had to do something. 

Just as she was about to decide to act, their was a knock on her front door. She slowly moved to the door, hanging on the things in her living room for support. She finally reached the door and opened it. In front of her, stood the man, whom she decided she wanted.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Hanging By A Moment

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, just trying to be swift in posting. Don't forget to REVIEW. Please Enjoy! The song used in this 'Hanging By a Moment' by Lifehouse. Tried not to be too graphic, mostly because i'm not the best at writing that about it, but included some fun stuff.

* * *

Jordan held on to the door as she stared into Woody's eyes. She couldn't believe he was there. .He seemed slightly uncomfortable, almost as much as she was. She grasped harder on to door as she spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you _

_  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

She didn't have to time to form as response before he bent down and kissed her more passionately than he had ever kissed anyone. They stood for a few moments, enjoying the taste of each other. He didn't have to say anything, she knew why he was there.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now _

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I crash sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm divin' into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you _

She led him inside, lightly resting on him. She led him to the couch. They sat their for an awkward moment. He saw tears forming in her eyes. He hardly ever seen her cry. She wasn't the type of person who openly cried, or showed her emotions.

"Why are you crying he asked."

"I just can't believe how much I screwed up over the years. All my mistakes, especially with you."

"Believe me, I've made my share of mistakes," he said as he wrapped her hand in his. "But it doesn't matter anymore. Both of us are new people. All that matter is now."

His hand brushed her hair out of her face. He then kissed her cheeks, where her tears had fallen. He kissed his way down to her mouth.

_There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else _

He kissed her neck, his hands caressing the small of her back. A feeling of warmth came over her, something she hadn't felt in a long time. His lips made their way down to her breasts. It felt so wonderful to her. She moved her hands through his messy, brown hair as his lips made their way back up to her mouth. His went back to her shirt as he lifted up over her arms. He felt his way along her chest, as felt a great burning inside himself. She pulled his shirt off and rubbing her hands up and down his cool, hard chest. As she kissed his bare chest, her reached around her and undid the clasp of her bra. As she lifted her lips up to his, he felt along her soft breasts, till he got to part he like best. He kissed his way down her neck, onto her chest, till mouth found the same parts as earlier. His actions sent a electric wave through both of them.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you _

"Hold on," she interrupted.

"What?"

"Let's go to the bed."

Woody got up, but to Jordan's surprise, he lifted her up into his bare arms. He kissed her as his strong arms carried her to her bed. He laid her down on her back but before he preceded, he asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes…over and over again." She said, as she lifted her lips to his.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you_


End file.
